


5 Times People Found Out Peter Smoked, and The One Time Peter Told Someone

by Isapunk



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ADHD, Addiction, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Erik Lehnsherr, Cigarettes, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Kleptomania, Minor Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Scott is a Good Friend, X-Men Inspired, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isapunk/pseuds/Isapunk
Summary: Peter Maximoff, a silver haired teenage mutant with a heavy case of Trama, addiction, anxiety, Kleptomania and daddy issues lets just say he is a little screwed up.





	5 Times People Found Out Peter Smoked, and The One Time Peter Told Someone

Cigarettes, an addiction Peter had picked up. 

The silver haired mutant had mostly smoked under heavy stress or if he was extremely angered. The first time Peter had smoked was the day back in 73 when he broke Magneto from the pentagon.

His little sister sat on his lap the Tv flashing a breaking news report. Magnetos form reflected off Peters brown orbs. The silver haired teens mouth was gaped open. The only sound besides the gravely voice of magneto was Magda Maximoff holding in a cry. 

That was the day Peter found out said mutant terrorist (he literally just freed) was his father. The man who had been absent for the whole 17 years of his life. 

Later on that day Peter picked up some cigarettes. Peter hadn’t intended for it to become a stress reliever or habit, but it did. He liked the taste of the nicotine on his lips and in his mouth. He liked the way the smoke fell out from his lips. He enjoyed it enough he began to learn how to make small hoops of smoke. Luckily enough Peter hasn’t smoked often, he didn’t need to. Peter wasn’t one to be get mad or stressed often.

~~~~~~~~

1.

No one had really knew of Peters slight addiction. He made sure of that. Of course not everything would last. 

Peter couldn’t hide anything from Jubilee, especially her being his girlfriend. 

It was just one of those days. Peter got yelled at by Raven during training. He failed his chemistry test (which he did study for!). Literally everything seemed to be going wrong for the speedster.

So Peter took a pack of cigarettes out from his stash and made his way to the schools satellite to get a puff or two. Though he was quickly stopped by his energetic girlfriend. 

“Hey Petey! Scott wanted me to-“.

Her sentence came to a sudden stop, her eyes wandered down to the container gripped in her silver haired boyfriends hand. She gaped slightly. 

“Are those-“?

“Yep”.

Peter dryly replied popping the P. He sighed shoving the pack in the pocket of his silver coat. 

“What does Scott want”?

“Why do you have those”?

Jubilee asked ignoring Peters previous question. He sighed.

“Because they help”.

Jubilee walked up to her boyfriend her hand taking place on his shoulder. She pulled him down to her level placing his head on her shoulder. 

“What happened”?

Peter sucked in a breath as Jubilee ran her hand through his hair. Peter guessed he could wait a bit to have his cigarette. 

~~~~~~~~

2.

Peters life was becoming a literal shit hole. The holidays were meant to be a time were he could be with his family, but unannounced to him his mother left on a trip to Poland with Lorna (WITHOUT HIM!). 

So here Peter was leaned against the kitchen counter on Christmas Eve only about ten minutes till Christmas alone smoking a cigarette. Tears collected in his eyes quiet sniffles emitting from his throat.

The speedster let out a slight cough, smoke shooting from his mouth. Peter pushed the bud of the cigarette against the counter leaving a black smudge behind. A quiet hum of a sigh left his lips as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth, tears still silently falling down his face. 

“Pete”. 

A voice quietly whispered behind him. Peter sighed hunching his back and shoulders coughing out a bunch of smoke at once. 

Jean stumbles in still half asleep. She rubbed her red rimmed eyes, as she was trying to keep her tears under control. 

“You woke me up with your thoughts”.

Peter sighed squishing the cigarette down against the counter to only cross him arms over his chest. He sucked in his tears. 

“I’m ok Jean, go back to bed”.

The red head shook her head walking up besides her friend her hand taking spot on his shoulder his Queen shirt crinkling under her grip. He turned toward her his head rolling to the side gently taking refugees on Jeans side. 

“I just miss my mom”. 

Jean nodded her hand gently scratching against his back. 

“Me too”. 

The two mutants lay in silence Peters head staying leaned against Jean. The red heads eyes made it to the clock on the wall.

“Merry Christmas Pete”. 

She mumbled her nose burying in Peters hair. Peter let out a wet chuckle his face hiding in her side. 

“You too Jean Bean”. 

~~~~~~~~

3.

Apocalypse grabbed the back of Peters hair. Peter hissed as his head was thrown back in an odd angle, his neck completely exposed. His Adam’s apple clearly bobbing up in down. The cold voice of apocalypse spoke.

“End him”.

Peters brown orbs wandered toward the women in purple in surprise, her sword was swinging as she strutted her way toward him. Peters eyes turned toward Magneto. His dads brown eyes flared at him a disgusted look on his face. 

“What a waste”. 

His dad spoke with no hesitation in his words. Peter gulped his eyes burning as tears threatened to fall. What Peter hadn’t realized the purple mutant was swinging her sword toward his neck. The next thing he knew the sword sliced his throat, blood quickly pooling out. Loud sputtering coughs emitting from his throat as he choked on his own blood, gasping for any breath of air he could get.

Peter gasped as he jumped awake, his body gleaming full of sweat. He covered his face with his hands as he breathed heavily. Taking a minute to breath Peter finally uncovered his face. 

He turned toward his nightstand and pulled out his half full pack of cigarette. He sighed his shaking hand pulling out a bent nicotine stick. He stuck it in his mouth, tossing the pack onto his blanket covered lap. Before Peter could grab his lighter there was a knock on his door. 

Peter grumbled looking up at his clock. It reading 3am. He sighed pulling the cigarette out from his mouth placing it down against his lap. 

“Come in”. 

The door gently opened the head of Scott popping in.

“Hey dude, are you ok? I heard you scream”. 

Peter nodded rubbing his eyes.

“I’m fine man, just a nightmare”. 

Scott nodded looking around his hand tightly clinging to the door, his knuckles turning white. 

“C-can I come in”?

Peter nodded shifting his position on his bed, clearing a spot for Scott to sit. Scott gently shut the door shuffling his way next to the speedster. He harshly fell next to Peter his head falling to Peters bony shoulder. 

“Did I wake you”?

Peter asked his fingers running against the crumpled bits of his cigarette. Scott shook his head.

“I haven’t slept. I been awake”. 

There was a pregnant pause. The two X-men sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Scott once again spoke. 

“Can I have one”?

“Have one what”?

Scott wiggles his hand out tapping Peters pack of cigarettes.

“Ever have one”?

Peter quietly asked. Scott shook his head.

“No, but Jean told me they help you”. 

“Of course she did”

Peter grumbled pulling out another cigarette from the pack handing it over to Scott.

“Don’t blame me if you have an asthma attack”.

Scott rolled his eyes placing the cigarette in his mouth, Peter doing the same with his. The speedster pulled out the lighter lighting up his before Scott’s. Seconds after lighting up Scott’s cigarette a large amount of smoke fell from the red glasses wearing mutants mouth loud gravely coughs breaking the tense silence.

All Peter could do was laugh.

“Told ya”.

~~~~~~~~

4.

Peters leg bounced as Raven continued on with her lecture. His hands clenched against his knees his jeans crumpling under his fingers. 

His feet continued to tap against the floor, and apparently unknown to the silver haired mutant his feet were tapping so fast it caused a ruckus. The whole class became silent as they watched Peters legs quickly move anxiously. 

“Peter”.

Raven Interrupted quickly gaining his attention. His bouncing legs stopped his head quickly looking up at Ravens glaring yellow eyes. He gulped his lips hesitantly coming into a grin.

“Meet me outside after classes”. 

She spoke her arms crossing over her scaled covered chest. Peter nodded his fingers gently tapping against his desk.

When after all of Peters classes ended, Peter made it to him and Ravens favorite spot to talk. It was right next to Charles favorite tree (the one Scott shot down. And surprisingly it still was completely there). 

Peters Walkman loudly blasted the beautiful voice of Cyndi Lauper. A cigarette held between his lips. Under his breath he mumbled the words of Time After Time. 

Raven finally arrived her hand pulling out Peter headphones.

“The hell man”. 

He grumbled pulling out his cigarette, rings of smoke coming out from his mouth. 

“Stop smoking you’re at a school for gods sake”. 

Raven grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Peter sighed throwing it to the ground stomping over it. 

“What’s this meeting about Raven”?

Raven slapped the back of Peters head. Peter grumbling as he rubbed the now sore spot.

“It’s Ms. Darkholm to you”. 

Peter glared at Raven a smirk coming onto her face. Before she spoke once more. 

“Are you ok? You seem very fidgety lately”. 

Peter shrugged adjusting his headphones around his neck.

“I dunno man. Just I still see him”. 

Ravens face softened slightly.

“Apocalypse”?

Peter nodded biting the inside of his cheek. Raven sighed patting Peters shoulder her hand clenching against it slightly. 

“You can talk to me you know, or anyone really”.

“I know, thanks Raven”.

“Anytime”. 

She smiled slightly then leaned over to kiss the speedsters cheek.

“Please talk to me if your having trouble”.

“I will. I promise”. 

Peter gave Raven a smile, Raven returning it her hand patting his shoulder once more before she started walking off toward the school. Her body turning into her blond form as she walked off. 

~~~~~~~~

5.

The amount of nightmares Peter been getting was a strain on the sleep Peter needed (Even In he only needed like 4 hours). The amount he would get was an hour to no sleep at all. His nights mostly consisted of Peter rolling around his bed a pillow smooshed over his face. Or him sitting outside the front of the school a Cigarette dangling from his lips. 

Tonight was one of those nights, a night Peter sat in front of the school. His body laying back on the moist dew covered grass. The sun hasn’t even come up yet. Peter had one arm behind his head the other holding the cigarette on his mouth. His Walkman was playing the soft voice of Jim Croces Time in a Bottle In one ear. 

If he couldn’t sleep, Peter thought he might as well listen to some jams. His moment of peace was soon interrupted by the sound of feet crunching against the grass. A body falling next to him. peter slightly turned his head to face his (had to be best friend) Ororo. She turned toward Peter a hesitant smile coming onto her face.

“Cigarette huh”?

“Yep”.

It was silent after that, the two sitting in the darkness the nights breeze pushing against there skin. Ororo reaches over Peter body taking the other ear bud into her hand. She gently stuck it in her ear the voice of Kurt Cobain taking over the two mutants ears. 

“Why you up”?

Peter questioned pulling the cigarette from his lips, smoke breezing up above them. 

“Same as you, nightmares”. 

Peter took a heavy intake of air.

“Apocalypse”?

Ororo nodded her hand shaking from side to side. 

“Sort of, I just get a loop of your leg breaking and Raven getting strangled”. 

“Sorry you had to see that”. 

Ororo shook her head.

“Me too. Sorry I hadn’t stopped him”

“It’s ok”.

Peter whispered as ororo took his hand her thumb running over his knuckles. 

“Do those cigarettes help you”?

“Sort of”.

Ororo nodded once again.

“That’s good”. 

She simply replied, Peter hummed quietly. The two staying in reassuring silence for the rest of the evening. 

~~~~~~~~

6\. (When Peter Told Someone)

Peter sat in front of Erik. The speedsters hands fidgeting together. 

“You...are my dad”. 

He said his fingers fidgeting together. Erik’s eyes widen disgust taking over his features. 

“Bullshit! There’s no way in hell You’re not mine! Disgusting”!

Erik quickly turned his loud footsteps being the only thing Peter could hear. 

“Disappointing”. 

Erik spoke,being the last thing Peter heard of Erik voice that day. The speedsters hands clenched his sides. His nails digging into the flesh blood dripping through his shirt and going under his fingernails. Tears of blood falling down his face. 

“I’m disgusting”. 

Peter uttered before he woke up in a cold sweat. 

“Fuck”!

Peter groaned quickly untangling his limbs from his sheets. Peter quickly snatched the cigarettes from his nightstand before stomping toward the kitchen. When Peter arrives he hadn’t expected to see his dad there. The one he literally just had a nightmare about. 

“Jesus Christ dude”. 

Peter gasped his hand finding his way to his chest. Erik turned toward Peter raising his eye brows before looking at the clock. Reading as 2:30 am. 

“What are you doing up Peter”?

“And what are you doing here? I thought you left”.

Erik shrugged his hand gripping around the white coffee mug.

“I suppose a visit was due”.

Magneto sipped his coffee his mug clanking back down against the counter once he was done his sip. Peter nodding sitting across from Erik grabbing a Twinkie out from the box hanging off the edge of the counter. 

“How long are you staying”?

Erik shrugged seeming to stay quiet. 

“What are you doing up”. 

Erik mumbled sort of hoping Peter wouldn’t of heard him. 

“Nightmares”.

Peter simply replied. Erik looked up from his mug in shock. 

“So you came for a snack”?

Peter quickly swallowed his twinkie as he crinkled the wrapper in his hand. Peter shook his head, hesitating if he would tell Erik the truth. He sighed before he made his decision.

“Nah dude, wanted to get a smoke”. 

Peter lifted up the pack, for it to only be snatched from his hand. 

“Hey”!

Peter said quite aggravated, already swinging his hand out to snatch them back.

“What the hell are you doing with cigarettes”?!

Erik spoke holding them back.

“Smoking them obviously.”!

Peter snarked speeding his way behind Erik, only for the mutant terrorist to only hold them out in front of him. Peter quickly jumped on to Erik’s back his hand stretching out toward them. 

“Jesus dad give them to me”!

The air in the room became tense. Peter stopped struggling. His his body falling lack and dropping from Erik’s back. 

“I-I mean...Erik”.

Erik places down the cigarettes. Peter not even daring to try and grab them again. Erik stayed still for a couple of seconds before turning toward his son. 

“Who’s your mother”?

Peter gulped.

“Magda Maximoff, but her names was Eisenhardt before”.

Tears collected in his eyes. He looked up at Peter his lip quivering slightly. Erik held his arms open and widen them out toward Peter. Peter hesitated before he went into his fathers embrace. His hands clenched the back of his fathers shirt. His head hiding in Erik shoulder. Erik began kissing Peters head over and over and clenching the back of his sons neck. 

“I’ll stop”.

Peter mumbled his knuckles turning white against his fathers shirt.

“You better Pietro”.

Peter eyes filled with tears. He father knew his name....

**Author's Note:**

> A concept that been stuck in my head for the past week. Idk if it’s good but it’s quite long for something I would write!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks soo much for reading! <3


End file.
